iHave A Suite Life
by Fanficaddict12
Summary: After Spencer wins a radio contest, he and the iCarly gang win a trip to the S.S Tipton. But will this be all fun and games, or a nightmare? CodyXBailey and SamXZack. Chapter 1 now has new ending, spelling error in title revised.
1. ICarly on Deck

This new crossover section gives me an idea!

-

Carly was sitting in front of her computer in her kitchen, viewing videos sent to iCarly to find which to put into the next one. Meanwhile, she noticed same was facing the corner of the room, apparently scaring something down. Carly walked over to her, trying to see what she was eating.

"Are you eating our left over Chinese?" she asked.

Sam turned around, her mouth full of noodles, holding a take out Chinese container and chopsticks.

"...What would make you say that?" Sam replied, with food in her mouth. She swallowed the food, put the food on the table, and went over to the computer. "You pick the videos yet"

"Yeah, I'm all done. Freddie should be coming over any minute now for the show."

Immediately after she said that, Freddie waltzed into the room. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to them, "you guys ready for the show."

"Yeah," they both said.

"Oh my god, no way!" Spencer said, coming into the room with a cell phone to his ear. "This is so incredible! Thank you so much! Bye!" He hung up, facing the iCarly gang. "Super news!"

"Super news?" Carly asked.

"Yes, news that is better than good." Spencer said. "I just won a radio contest on Z100, and guess where me and 3 other people are going on Spring Break?"

"I hope it isn't Canada," Sam said.

"The S.S Tipton!"

"Whoa, isn't that the really expensive cruise ship?" Carly said in amazement.

"Yeah! We're all gonna go together on a 1 week vacation!"

The whole gang cheered with glee. However, Freddie's smile turned to a frown. "But wait, my mom will never let me go on it without her."

"Ah yes, the buzz kill of a woman." Sam moaned.

In a strange coincidence, Ms. Benson came bolting in through the doors.

"Um, come in?" Spencer said.

"I came running over here because I heard shouting. Are you ok Freddie?" she asked.

"Yes mom, I'm fine," Freddie grunted, "we're just excited because Spencer won 4 tickets to the S.S Tipton on a radio contest."

"Oh," Ms. Benson said in relief, "well would you like to go with them?"

Freddie's eyes bulged out in amazement. "Wait, you're saying I can go without you?"

"Well of course!"

Freddie was more surprised. "Who are you and what have you done with my mother!?"

"Relax; I just think that the S.S Tipton is a very safe place."

"What??" Carly said, also in shock, "But aren't you afraid he'll drown, get allergies, or get pelted with pears by other people?"

"Why would people pelt me with pears?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know, I'm thinking like her!"

"Well," Ms. Benson said, "I for one have been on the S.S Tipton before Freddie was born and I think it is the safest place to be. But just as long as you wear a life jacket at all times."

Freddie smiled his biggest smile. "Done!" He and the iCarly cast gleefully went up to do their webshow.

"And don't forget your sunscreen and Anti - Tick lotion!" Ms. Benson shouted from up the stairs.

"HA!" Sam shouted.

"It's precautionary!" Freddie shouted back.

The following Saturday, the iCarly gang packed their bags and caught the boat to the S.S Tipton. They were walking around near the smoothie bar where Zack worked, carrying there luggage.

"Man, how insane is this?" Carly said, looking around the very amazing looking ship.

"So insane," Sam replied.

"Hey, I'm gonna go put our luggage in our rooms; I'll meet you guys back here later. Get me a smoothie!" Spencer said, leaving with the luggage.

"Ok!" Carly shouted at him, going to the smoothie. "Four smoothies please."

"Oh, sure," said Zack preparing the smoothies. He turned around and looked at the guests in awe. "Whoa, you're the iCarly gang! I watch your show all the time!"

"Cool." Carly said, "What's your name."

"I'm Zack Martin."

"Nice to meet you. We won a free week of fun here after Spencer won a radio contest."

"Oh cool." Zack handed everyone there smoothies, and Cody came holding a towel around his neck. "Hey, are you the iCarly gang? We watch your show all the time!" he said.

"Whoa dude, you have a clone!" Sam said in amazement.

"They're twins, genius." Freddie said. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Cody Martin. We're attending the Seven Seas High here."

"Wow, school, on a cruise. That must be cool."

"It would be if Zack hadn't maxed out our student cash cards. Now we gotta work our butts off for survival. Thank you Zack."

"No problem, bro" Zack replied.

"Isn't that kind of like Sam owing us $500 dollars and then spending all that money on a trampoline when she got it all back?" Freddie said, gawking at Sam. Sam, saying nothing, took her smoothies and dumped it all on Freddie's head. He turned to Carly. "You understand it's wrong."

"Yes," she responded.

"By the way dude, why are you wearing a life jacket?" Zack asked.

"Oh, because my over protective mom made me promise to wear this at all times. I'm just glad she finally didn't come with me this time." Freddie replied.

"I hear ya. Our mom is protective and cheap."

"That's because we didn't have that much money!" Cody shot back at him. "Anyway, maybe we should hang out sometime."

"That's sounds great," Carly said.

Afterwards, Spencer came running down the stairs in his bathing suit, dashing over to get his smoothie. "I'm off to the water slide," he said, taking a sip of his smoothie. "Throw me a towel, Towel Boy!" Cody threw him a towel. "Yes! I'm off!"

As Spencer ran to the water slide, Bailey dodged Spencer and walked over to the smoothie bar. She noticed the iCarly gang.

"Who are you guys?" Bailey asked.

"Are you kidding!?" Zack exclaimed, "It's the iCarly gang! They have of one of the most popular webshows of all time!"

"Oh, my bad. I don't watch webshows that much. Not after the whole 'Boo You' thing with London. I'm Bailey! Bailey Pickett."

"Cool," Carly said, "and that's Freddie and Sam. You know, I think I'm gonna like this cruise."

-

I'd like to thank Riana Kaiba for pointing out some spelling errors and telling me to add Bailey and the iCarly gang meeting. Chapter 5 is coming soon!


	2. iCarly Web Cast 1

Sorry this took so long to make. Enjoy!

-

Carly was in her suite, juggling grapefruits like a pro. As she was juggling, Bailey Pickett came in to visit.

"Oh, hey Bailey," Carly said to her.

"Hi, um, what are you doing?" Bailey asked.

"Juggling grapefruits."

"Why?"

"Because that's how I get my good iCarly ideas. There's just something about grapefruits that gets the mind joggin."

Bailey laughed. "Whatever. Hey, I saw that sign you guys put up in the lobby."

"Yup! iCarly, live on the S.S Tipton with a 3 – day web show!"

"Nice!" She glanced past Carly and saw a giant, unpainted clam. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, that's just my brother Spencer's new sculpture. Mr. Moseby is paying him to make him one."

Spencer that bolts in through the door, holding a sculpted pink pearl. "What goes on, female peoples?" he says as he slides over to his clam sculpture.

"That's a nice sculpture you're making." Bailey said.

"Ah thanks. The only problem is it's due tomorrow and I have nobody to help me."

"You have me!" Carly said.

"Yeah, but we all know you not the...best painter."

"You're not?" Bailey asked.

"Nope, here." Spencer hands Bailey a painting of a person, looking as though a 5 – year – old made it.

"Did Carly make this when she was five?"

"No she made that in art class last month."

"Oh...Well, I can help you paint."

"Really? Thanks! Grab a brush, young Pickett!"

Spencer and Bailey grabbed a brush and started painting.

Meanwhile, in the lobby of the ship, Cody and Freddie were walking, with Freddie on the phone with her mother.

"Yes mother, I put on my tick lotion," he said," And my sun lotion. Yes I still have my life jacket on. Yes I am staying 5 feet away from the ledge! No nobody has pelted me with pears! Bye!" Freddie hangs up and turns to Cody. "Can we trade moms?"

"HA!" Cody said. "Your mom is way worse than mine."

"I know. I can't believe she's calling me every hour on the hour. So, I hear you like Bailey?"

"Yeah, but I don't have the guts to ask her out. We were supposed to be at kissing by last week!"

"Ok...so, why don't you ask her out?"

"Because of rejection. If she rejects me then our friendship will be ruined."

"Yeah, but Carly knows I have a crush on her and we're still friends."

"But what if Bailey isn't that type of girl?"

"I'm pretty sure she is. Anyway, we gotta get ready. Our iCarly special start in half an hour."

Zack and Cody were in Zack's room, as Cody was preparing an argument for the debate on iCarly that they would be doing, Planes vs. Boats.

"Why the hell are you preparing a speech? I got it all up in here!"

"Oh really? Name one reason that boats are better than planes, right now!"

"Oh you know, because....boats can go on the sea...."

"I pretty sure the iCarly team would respond by saying that plains can travel anywhere which beats boats!"

"No way! They wouldn't say that they would be more funny then that! Who else prepares a speech for a web show anyway?"

Bailey was preparing for her debate she would be making on iCarly, London Tipton came in.

"Oh, thank you Bailey!" London grabs Bailey's argument, uses it to blow her nose, than give it back to her, who is in shock. "My nose has been running all morning."

"London! That was my prepared argument for iCarly!"

"iWhaty?"

"iCarly. The popular comedy web show? It gets over 350,000 views per show!"

"HA! It obviously isn't that popular, since my web show gets millions!"

"Yeah, well iCarly gets more and more views each week, and soon they'll catch up to you!"

"You know, Woody has been telling me that we've been getting less and less views lately."

"Maybe they're tuning you out and tuning iCarly in."

London back up, looking shocked. "Shock! I can't have this!" She then stormed out of the room.

Near the smoothie bar, Carly and Sam were moving their bodies back and forth, getting ready for iCarly. Freddie got his laptop ready, got his camera, then start walking to the two. "And we are live in 5, 4, 3, 2," Freddie pointed to them.

"Hello people of the internet!" Carly said.

"Guess what?" Sam said.

"You just grew an extra toe?"

"No, but that would be cool. We're on a boat!"

"That's right! iCarly is giving you a 3 - part web show right here from the S.S Tipton!"

Sam goes up to the camera. "On a BOAT!"

"I'm Carly!"

"And me am Sam!"

"And before we start this fine web cast,"

"Please welcome our new friends,"

"Zack, Cody and Bailey!" they both said simultaneously.

Zack, Cody and Bailey then both come on - screen. Zack goes up to the camera.

"We're on the INTERNET!" he shouts.

"And on a BOAT!" Sam also shouts.

"Stop saying that" Carly says. "Now then, we start!"

The web cast went on for a while.

"Now then, me and Sam would like to introduce to you a new product!"

"Warning: This product is insulting to blonde hair of all ages." Sam says.

"Play it, Freddie!"

Freddie plays the video. The first clip shows Bailey in a red background.

"Has this ever happened to you?" she asked.

The next clip shows Zack giving Sam a bad haircut, and then he turns Sam to a mirror. "And it's done," He says. Sam screams.

"Or this?" Bailey says, in the same clip as before.

The next clip shows Cody and Carly walking by Sam, and Carly's lollipop gets caught to Sam's hair.

"I got it," Cody says.

Cody grabs the lollipop, and removes it by ripping off a huge chunk of Sam's hair. She screams.

"Or maybe this?" Bailey says, once again the same clip.

The next clip shows Spencer walking by Sam, and him looking at here hair.

"Oh, hair!" Spencer says.

Spencer then takes all of Sam's hair and runs off with it. Sam screams the loudest she's done.

"Well, it won't happen again," Bailey says, with a bag of seeds in her hand "with these brand new Hair Seeds!"

"How does it work?" Sam asks, also in a red background.

"Simple!" A demonstration of it is shown. "Just put manure all over your scallop, place the seeds in it, water em, and put your head in the sun for 1 hour." Sam then grows all her hair back. "And you have your results!"

"Wow, my hair is back to normal! Thanks kind stranger!"

"Don't thank me. Thank Hair Seeds!"

Spencer then comes by again and steals more of Sam's hair. She's just about to scream, when Bailey puts Hair Seeds in her face. They both look at each other and nod. A number and a picture of the product then show up.

"Warning: Hair seeds do not exist, so do not call the number on this screen or you will be an idiot." says a fast narrated voice.

iCarly goes live again, and Carly, Sam, Zack, Cody and Bailey bow, saying things like 'Thank you' or 'You're too kind.'

The iCarly gang and the Suite life gang are all sitting at separate tables, debating over which is better, Planes or Boats.

"I say boats are way better than planes," Zack says.

"Well without planes, birds will have nowhere to rest," Sam says.

"Without boats, Columbus would have never discovered America," Cody said.

"Without planes, the president wouldn't look all fancy in his Air Force 1."

"Uh, the president already lives in the White House. How much more fancy could he get?" Bailey said.

"Well, you people of iCarly can vote on whether Planes," Carly said.

"Or Boats," Cody said.

"Are better. But until then, spoil your dinner,"

"Don't do your homework," Sam said

"And disrespect your elders!"

"And we are clear," Freddie said.

All six go over to the smoothie bar and Zack prepares everyone smoothies.

"Ok," he says, "here is one for Carly, one for Sam, one fore Freddie, Cody and Bailey, and one for me. Here you go Zack. Thank you Zack! You deserved it Zack."

"Hey, it's been a good 10 minutes," Cody said, "what does the vote say?"

Freddie takes out his laptop and checks the votes. "Right now it looks like planes are just ahead of boats."

"Ha!" Carly says.

"I knew no good would come form city folk and their flying machines." Zack says.

"Hold on, no it looks like boats are winning,"

"Ha!" says Bailey.

"Now planes again."

"Ha!" Carly and Sam both said.

-

Chapter 3 next! P.S There is more iCarly segments I will make.


	3. Pranks & Revenge

HOLY - It's been around forever since I've last posted. Sorry, it won't happen again...You know, probably XD. Now, enjoy the long awaited Chapter 3!

-

On the sky deck, London is holding a mike while Woody Fink is following her, holding a camera. They were filming for their webshow, Yay Me!. Carly was sitting on a stool in the smoothie bar as Zack was preparing her smoothie.

"Greeting London Tipton fans! Welcome to a new fabulous webcast of Yay Me! Starring London Tipton!" London said. "Today, we're gonna prank those web comedians from that popular webshow, iCarly. Let's get started!"

"I'll be right back," Zack said, leaving Carly's smoothie unattended.

London and Woody snuck up to the smoothie. London reached for sliced pineapple and plopped them in the smoothie.

"She's super allergic to pineapple!" London said, chuckling.

Zack returned, and London and Woody dashed out of there. Zack handed Carly the smoothie, and Carly thanked him. She gleefully took a sip, but instantly spit it out, backing up, sweating and panting.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Was there pineapple in that? I'm allergic!" Carly said.

Zack took her smoothie and looked inside it, looking nervous. "Uh, yeah, there were. I don't remember -"

London and Woody quickly stepped in. "Ha! You've just been Boo You!'d on Yay Me!! Say hi to the internet Carly, I'm sure you've met."

Carly had no comment. She just sprinted away, with London laughing out of control.

Later on, London and Woody found Freddie, working on his laptop.

"Now, we're going to crash Freddie's laptop, using the wi - fi on that banned shoe, the Techfoot!" London said, showing the audience her Techfoot.

London activated the wi - fi on the shoe. You could see Freddie sweating and panicking. He just started clicking and pressing keys, but nothing would work.

"What happened to my computer!?" Freddie exclaimed.

London and Woody dashed over, with London already laughing. "You've just been Boo You!'d on Yay Me!"

Freddie was appalled. "Y - You crashed my computer. All my memory and work is gone! GAH!" He grabbed his laptop and left, London laughing.

Sam was coming back from the bathroom, returning to the food on her table on the sky deck, and was shocked when she found out it was gone.

"Where's my food!?" she exclaimed.

London and Woody, as usual, came over laughing. "We dumped it into the ocean!" Woody said.

"Please Woody, nobody likes a talking cameraman. It kinda feels to me like crossing the fourth wall."

"You wanna see crossing the fourth wall?" Sam said, with her teeth clenched. She grabbed London and brought her closer. "If you don't get out of my face in the next 10 seconds, I'm gonna kick you into Chapter 5!"

Once Sam released her grip, London ran away screaming. She growled at Woody, making drop his camera and run away and screams like a little girl.

Back at Carly suite, Spencer and Bailey were painting the giant clam for the lobby when Carly walked in, her face huge, puffy and broken out. Spencer was first to notice.

"HOLY ALLERGIES!" he shouted.

Bailey quickly turned around, looking at Carly's face in amazement. "What the feathers happened to you?"

"London Tipton! She put pineapples in my smoothie as some 'Boo You' prank for her webshow!" Carly said.

"Yeah, she's always taking her pranks too far."

Freddie stomped into the suite. "You'll never believe - WHOA! What happened to your face!?"

"London put pineapples into my smoothie." Carly said

"So you have London troubles too. She crashed my laptop using a Techfoot as a practical joke!"

"No way!"

Sam also stomped in, slamming the door shut. "I am so mad right - Whoa."

"Is everyone gonna say whoa?" Carly said.

Cody randomly walked in. "Whoa!"

"That would be a yes." Spencer said. "Whatcha here for Cody?"

"I thought I could lend a hand with the painting. What happened to you?"

"London put pineapples in my smoothie!" Carly said.

"You guys are having London trouble too?" Sam said. "She threw my food into the ocean!"

"So? She crashed my laptop!" Freddie said.

"I don't care Benison! All I know is that London Tipton messed with the wrong chick." She stomped out of the room.

On the sky deck, Sam sat by Zack next in the smoothie bar.

"This prank rocks!" Zack said. "How'd you come up with it?"

"Freddie did it on me a while back." Sam said.

"Really? He doesn't seem like the prancing type."

"Yeah, he only did it to get back at me for putting a dead fish in his locker."

"We'll why'd ya do that?"

"Well I just found it and I wasn't just gonna throw it out. Anyway, we're trying to find some tips for some sport for the next 3 - day iCarly webcast. Any ideas?"

"Well, I do know this trick to get a hole in one every time in mini - golf. Mr. Moesby taught me."

"Cool, let's see it!"

Zack got up and pretended to be holding a golf club and did everything Moesby taught him.

"Ok, that looks a little weird." Sam said, bending down to Zack.

They gazed into each others eyes and couldn't look away. Eventually, they kissed. At that moment, London and Woody, hand cuffed together, came running down toward them.

"Stop forming a couple!" London said. They stopped kissing. "I demand that you let us go!"

"You threw my food into the ocean!" Sam said.

"Woody's way worse than that!"

"My mom thinks I'm awesome!" said Woody. Sam couldn't help by think 'de ja vu.'

Meanwhile, in Freddie's suite, Carly, Freddie and Cody were there, and the two boys were fixing Freddie's computer. In just a few moments Sam popped in.

"Guess what?" Sam said excitingly.

"You're mom didn't really kill that milk man?" Freddie said.

"Oh no she was guilty. Me and Zack are going out!"

"Awesome! I'm so happy for you two!" Carly said.

"There, I think that should do it." Cody said. "Hey, why isn't iCarly working?"

"What?"

"Yeah, that's weird. It says that the name of this website has been changed." Freddie said.

"Aw man, somebody maybe took it over and changed it!" Sam said.

Freddie immediately tried the first names that came to mind: iNevel, iMandy, nothing.

"Think Benison, who else hates and/or loves of us!" Sam said.

"Nobody can hate and love you at the same time!" Carly said.

"If they're frenimies yeah!"

"Wait, I think I know. Please don't be right..." Freddie said.

He typed it. iValerie. He was right, and there was a video.

"Oh my god No way!" Carly said.

"Who's that?" Cody asked.

"My insane ex - girlfriend!" Freddie said.

"Welcome to the new iCarly website: iValerie!" Valerie said in the video.

She pressed a button, but nothing happened. She just stood there. She then started to randomly dance, singing the random dancing song herself. At that time Spencer and Bailey walked in.

"We brought in the clam and look at our money!" Spencer said, holding up the money he earned.

"iCarly has been taken over by an evil ex- girlfriend!" Carly said.

Spencer just fanned out his money, trying to help the situation. "Moneeey."

-

Chapter 4 hopefully coming sooner than this.


	4. iValerie Web Cast 2?

Oh god. I'm sorry this took long...again. But, enough A/N, here's the long awaited Chapter 4.

-

"This is horrible!" Carly said, pacing around the cramped room. "How did she hack into our website?"

"I don't know." Freddie said. "I also don't see how we can fix this if we're stuck on this boat."

With that, Zack stepped into the room. "Hey guys." He walked over to Sam and gave her a little peck on the cheek. "What goes on?"

"iCarly got taken over by Freddie's crazy ex!" Sam said.

"Seriously?"

"Why else would I shout it!"

"Hey, now that you mention it, I think I've seen Valerie around the boat.

"Really?"

"Where?" Bailey asked.

A few hours later, Valerie was sitting on a stool at the smoothie bar in the sky deck, when Carly, Sam and Freddie marched over to her. She turned around and gave them a sly smile. "Hello iCarly. Oh wait, there no such website now, is there?"

"How did you get our website and change the name?" Freddie asked.

"Easy. I got that Nevil kid to hack into the iCarly website and I took over then."

"Why couldn't you have just made your own webshow again?" Carly said.

"Because. This way I wouldn't have any competition and I'd own the #1 website in the world."

"Look, you better just back off and give us our website back before I throw you overboard!" Sam shouted.

"You don't scare me Sam."

"Oh yeah? Well I'll just get my connections in the military to arrest you and Nevil for hacking iCarly!" Carly said.

"Excuse me, but I believe I own iCarly now. Or should I say, iValerie. I have the papers and everything to prove it. ICarly doesn't even exist anymore." She turned around in her stool. "Now, my smoothie please?"

"Sure," Zack said, "as soon as you sign this URL transfer document." He slid the paper to Valerie, and she got mad.

"Fine!" she said. "I don't need your smoothies!" She marched away to Cody, who was holding towels in both arms. "And I don't need your towels either!" She smacked the towels out of his hand and marched off, leaving Cody confused.

"I didn't...offer her...any towels."

Later that day in the ship's gym, Cody was working out on an exercise bike with Freddie by his side. He got so tired that he immediately stopped peddling and plopped his head down, his face red and dripping with sweat.

"How long have I been doing this?" Cody said, sounding extremely out of breathe and tired.

"If you just held out for 5 seconds, you could have made a minute." Freddie said.

"Says the guy who faints after a minute and a half on the treadmill."

Freddie noticed Bailey walking by. "Dude, go ask Bailey out. She's right there."

"I'm too tired. Maybe I'll have the strength next June!"

Freddie picked Cody up and pushed him in front of Bailey.

"Uh, hey Cody." Bailey said. "You're looking redder than a barn. What happened?"

"I was just...just..." with that, Cody fainted and slammed into the floor. Bailey just stepped over and walked over to Freddie.

"He did a 55 second exercise bike again?"

"Yeah."

As that was happening, Carly, Sam and Zack were walking into the lobby, thinking over their current situation.

"How are we gonna get Valerie to give us our website back?" Carly said.

"I don't know." Zack said. "Maybe if you guys asked Valerie what she wanted in return, she'd be able to make a trade."

"You mean listen to her demands?"

"Yeah. They can't be that bad."

"Cute and smart," Sam said. "There is no stopping this boy."

"Except when it come to math." Cody said, walking past them.

Later that day on the sky deck, Freddie got ready for iCarly. He pushed some button on his laptop and picked up his camera. He sighed and said "In 5, 4, 3, 2." He pointed to Carly and Sam.

"Hey, I'm Carly." Carly said in an unhappy tone.

"And I'm Sam."

"And I'm Valerie!" Valerie said, popping out from behind the girls.

"Yes, you remember Valerie." Carly said.

"Freddie's insane ex." Sam said.

"In order to get iCarly back, we agreed to let her be our co - host for this webcast."

"So let's get started!" Valerie said.

iCarly went through one of the most boring and gruesome webcast, since Valerie kept changing everything. And this time they couldn't rely on the green screen for help. Valerie was just finishing up a lame joke.

"...And that's why I never order seafood ever again." Valerie laughed, while Carly groaned, and Sam pressed the 'boo' button on her remote.

"Well it looks like the end of this webcast!" Carly said.

"Join us tomorrow for the last of our boat special, where there will be no her." Sam said, glaring at Valerie.

Valerie just rolled her eyes. "Bye people of the internet!"

"And we're clear." Freddie said, disconnecting them from the rest of iCarly. Sam shoved Valerie away.

"Goodbye!" she said.

"Fine!" Valerie said. "It looks like my 5 minutes of fame are up."

"Yeah, 'fame.'" Carly said.

Valerie just marched off, ass the iCarly and Suite Life gang walked over to the side of the sky deck, looking out at the sea.

"That was horrible!" Bailey said.

"Yes thank you." Carly said.

"Sorry. Do you guys have to deal with this stuff all the time?"

"Apparently you don't watch iCarly too much."

"This is all kinda Freddie's fault." Sam said.

"What!? Why?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Because! She's your ex - girlfriend!" Sam grabbed Freddie and tried pushing him overboard.

"No Sam, Sam stop! I'm serious this isn't funny -" Freddie got pushed overboard screaming until he hit water.

"Are you ok!?" Cody yelled.

"It's ok! I have a life jacket! Thank you mom!!"

Zack put his arm around Sam. "You gotta love her."

"...You're not off the hook! You got us to put her in the webcast!" said Sam.

Zack sighs and walks over to a table. "I can never do _nothing!_"

The gang joins him. "You know," Carly said. "It's as if all this happens just to entertain people."

"Who would do that?" Bailey said.

The gang then all faces you.

-

XD lol Yeah I gotta stop breaking the fourth wall....It's a habit of mine. Chapter 5 hopefully coming soon!


	5. iCarly Off Deck

Yeah....It's been a while, huh? I don't have much to comment about...I'm wrapping up this story. I just can't seem to form new ideas. I want to just finish this fanfic and move on to newer fanfics I have planned. I'm sorry, but this last chapter isn't gonna be that long...

-

"Well, looks like that's it for this iCarly!" Carly exclaimed, live on iCarly.

It was the before the Carly gang had to leave. Spring Break was ending. Carly, Sam, Cody and Bailey, who are now a couple, were standing in front of Freddy's camera, filming the last part of the 3 - Day iCarly Boat Show on the sky deck.

"Sadly, our time on the S.S Tipton is coming to an end." Sam said, then proceeding to make a sad face and pressing the 'Awww' button on her remote. "But no worries, we still can make some butt kickin webshows in Seattle!"

"So just remember," Carly started. "Curiosity killed the cat!"

Bailey then reaches over, where Zack hands Bailey a little stuffed cat off - screen, and starts to pet it with a sad face. "Don't let little Fluffy pass on..." she said, where Carly, Sam and Cody make sad faces next to her as well.

"And...We're clear!" Freddy said, disconnecting them from the internet. Proud of their webshow, everyone walked happily over to the smoothie stand to enjoy some delicious smoothies served by Zack.

"Man," Zack said, disappointed. "I can't believe you guys have to leaves tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wish we could stay longer. I feel like we just got here." Carly said.

"Yeah, well, good things can't last forever." Cody said. "But at least we'll always have our smoothies."

"No we won't." Sam said, sucking up her smoothie.

The next day, Spencer was talking to Moseby in the in the main lobby. Carly, Sam and Freddy were standing next to their luggage, as they were saying good bye to Zack, Cody, Woody and Bailey.

"Well...I guess I'll see ya around Zack..." Sam said, sad. She and Zack hugged goodbye.

"Be strong, Zack..." Zack said, holding back tears.

"Don't I get a good bye hug, too?" Woody said, holing out his arms.

"No."

"I didn't think so..."

Spencer finished talking to Moseby and grabbed two of the luggage bags. "You guys ready?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, sure..." Carly said. She looked back at the four. "Well, see ya..." The iCarly gang then wheeled their luggage out of the main lobby and disembarked from the boat.

Many months have passed since that tale. It was pretty much the same as always for the iCarly and Suite Life gang. One day, Carly and Spencer were both watching TV, when the computer started making noise. Somebody was trying to set up a live feed with them. Carly and Spencer walked over, Carly pushed a key, and Bailey and Cody showed up on the screen, obviously in the main lobby.

"Oh, hey!" Carly said, surprised to see them. "How've you been?"

"Great, thanks!" Cody said.

"How goes school?"

'Hey, does everybody love my sculpture in the lobby?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, about that...." Bailey said. The two of them stepped away from the screen, and it showed Zack next to a barbequed sculptor in the lobby. Mr. Moseby was there, too, looking displeased.

"How did you get that many fireworks!?" Mr. Moseby screamed.

"Well...let's just say I know a guy." Zack said.

Spencer looked really upset. He got down on his knees and screamed: "NO! They blew it up! Damn you all! Damn you all to hell!"

-

Random ending...xD. Again, sorry for cutting this fic so short. Nether the less, I thank you all for reading this, favoriting it, making it your alerts, reviewing it, and making it my most popular fic on this site. Be sure to check my other fics, k? :)  
P.S Hehe, it's weird how I predated the Carly being bad a drawing thing, huh? xD


End file.
